


his speach on ancient Greece

by fire_underwater



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_underwater/pseuds/fire_underwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are two teenagers from different worlds who go to the same school. when Nico is failing history he goes to Will for help. but grades aren't the only problems these boys must face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stupid perfect Solace

Nico’s POV

Nico di Angelo officially hated high school. Ok so the last three years had all been horrible and he hated those too but right now, at this moment, there was nothing he hated more. 

‘Mr di Angelo, we haven’t got all day.’ Mr Burner sighed, peering at Nico over the spectacles sitting precariously on the end of his nose. 

Nico was currently sitting at his desk at the back of his history class. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to get up and stand at the front of the room to do his speech on ancient Greece. The speech he hadn’t done because he didn’t give a crap about ancient Greece. How was that going to help him get a job in the future?

Everyone knew what kind of kid he was, the one from the wrong side of the tracks, his family were Italian immigrants and he had a reputation for being a “bad boy”. People get one look at his ratty hair, pale skin, dark “don’t fuck with me” eyes and already decide his fate. No one thought he’d make something of himself, so why bother trying? 

When nico didn’t move Mr Burner cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look. The brunet boy shrugged looking at his desk. Mr Bruner let out a sigh. ‘See me after class tomorrow Mr di Angelo.’ He said jotting something down on his note pad. 

Nico really didn’t care. So he was failing his history class. Not his problem. 

‘Mr Solace, do out have your speech ready?’ Mr Burner asked. That got Nico’s attention. He glanced up to glare at the golden boy sitting at the front of the room.

Perfect Will Solace with his sun kissed skin, shaggy blond hair, sky blue eyes and can do attitude. He was everything Nico wasn’t. So since freshman year Nico had hated him. Not that they’d ever talked mind you. But that didn’t matter. He still hated Mr goodie-two-shoes. 

‘Yes.’ The perky blond beamed standing up and walking to the front of the room. He was wearing that stupid lopsided smile as he glanced down at his neat, organised cue cards. 

‘Ancient Greece,’ He began and Nico stopped listening. Will’s voice was annoying and his speech felt like a dig at Nico for not being ready. 

He knew it was wrong to be so spiteful against a guy who’d never done anything to him but he was. His sister, Bianca would tell him to let it go. That he was acting like dad by holding such a stupid grudge. But Bianca wasn’t here anymore she was dead. His half-sister, Hazel had never told him what to do like Bianca used to. She always believed in making your own choices. 

But in a way Hazel had left him too. She left for school at six am to make her mourning commute via subway to her art school in better part of the city. The she would get home a nine pm and go straight to bed. He missed just eating dinner with her and having someone to talk to. But she, unlike him, had a chance to do better than there family. To make something of herself. 

His thoughts were shattered when the school bell pierced his ears. Everyone scrambled around collecting there things to escaped there last class of the day and go home. Nico joined them in the rush to exit and on his was out bummed shoulders with the golden boy, whose cue cards flew out his hands and scattered to the floor.

Nico paused as he watched the blond grunt in defeat and crouch down to collect them he was about to turn and leave when Mr Burner coughed. ‘Stay back and help.’ He ordered gruffly before walking out of the now empty class room.

Nico grumbled slamming his book down on the closes desk and crouched down to help Will collect his cards. 

Once Nico had grabbed the cards he looked up to hand Will them and found himself nose to nose with wonder boy himself. The blond blushed shuffling backwards, whereas nico kept his cool and simply rolled his eyes. He held out his hand with the cards and will took them.

Their hands brushed against one another and a spark seemed to go up Nico’s spine. He pulled away quickly trying to forget the feeling for he thought about it too much. 

‘Umm thanks.’ Will mumbled bouncing on his heels nervously. Up close nico could see every one of the freckles that were splattered across his face in no particular order or pattern. They were the most disorganised thing about him.  
Up close Will didn’t look so perfect, not really. He seemed more hen. Kind of awkward even. He didn’t like how much he thought about this boy. He was still an annoying know-it-all. 

He realised that Will was waiting for a replied and mutter a quick, ‘whatever.’ Before grabbing his books and walking out. 

Nico had to catch two trains to get home. It was getting dark and his neighbourhood wasn’t the safest place to be out at night. He was walking down the block when he noticed the boy. Well he was more of a man now. 

‘Hey, Nico.’ Percy Jackson, the guy who lived in the apartment across the street from Nico greeted. He was leaning of the wall of his apartment casually but Nico knew he’d come out to pace around the block like he did every night.

Nico had known him since he was ten and one thing for sure was that Percy had good reason to be stressed. His single mother got very sick when he was sixteen. Ever since then Percy had been working two jobs to pay for her hospital bills, as well as going to collage every day. 

He was like a saint, or maybe a god. In Nico’s eyes the boy could do no wrong. And he was also incredibly gorgeous with his neatly trimmed black hair and sea green eyes. So he’d had a crush on him for years now. 

But he didn’t have a chance with him. But it was nice to talk to him pretend that it was going somewhere. However after school, nico never had romantic intentions. He just wanted to make sure Percy was ok.

‘How’s your mother doing?’ The Italian asked. Percy shrugs. ‘She says she’s fine but her tests don’t.’ he explained gravely. ‘She’ll pull through Percy.’ Nico said hopefully, though he wasn’t sure. 

The last time he’d seen Sally Jackson was when she collapsed in this spot two months ago. He’d seen her fall down from his apartment window and he was the one who’d called the ambulance. She hadn’t been home since and Percy looked like he hadn’t slept since.

Percy gave nico a half-hearted smile and the brunet sighed. ‘See ya Percy.’ Before crossing the street and heading into his apartment.

When he got upstairs and walked in he could smell diner cooking. It was curry tonight, not bad. He dropped his bag on the sofa and glanced into the archway into the kitchen.

His step-mother Persephone was cooking away. Humming to herself completely oblivious that he was even home. Rolling his eyes he turned on his heels with the intention of going to hide in his room. 

‘Set the table please, your farther will be home soon.’ Persephone spoke. Nico had expected that. She was always alert even when she seemed to be daydreaming. He went and set three places on the small rickety table in the kitchen 

Hi farther wouldn’t be home soon. He never came home when he promised he would. But why brake Persephone’s spirit? She seemed to have so much miss placed trust in the man who’d cheated on her three times already. But she wasn’t gullible. She was one of the smartest people he knew. But she was also kind. 

You wouldn’t guess from her snooty attitude and the way she turned her nose up at everyone. She’d never once shown affection for Nico but he knew she cared. She cared enough to stay and raise three children that weren’t hers. She cared enough to stay even after Bianca died and dad became more distant than ever. She kept up the pretence of happy house wife and always made sure nico was fed, clothed and on time for school. 

Did he like Persephone? They were two very different people and in any other circumstances he wouldn’t have given the women the time of day. Like was one thing but he certainly respected her. He was grateful for her keeping the pretence of normal family when everything was falling apart. 

He sat down at his spot at the table and she came over moments later with diner. The smell of the curry filling the tiny kitchen. Nico was starving but as Persephone put the food in front of him he knew better than to move. She sat down and the… they waited.

Every nigh it was the same. They’d wait and watch their food go cold while Nico’s farther was out getting drunk. He wondered what part of her thought tonight would be different. His father was an emotionally distant man who’d rather be anywhere than facing problems.

After the food had well and truly gone cold Persephone finally sighed and began to slowly eat. Only after she took a bite did Nico begin to devourer his supper. He imagined it would have been amazing when it was hot, or even good when it was warm but cold curry wasn’t exactly the most delicious food in the world. Still he ae every last drop of it and when sat while Persephone finished hers. 

He cleared the table and he did the dishes while she sat and stared blackly at the flower vase on the table. Her flowers were wilting just like her hopes for his farther. ‘Goodnight.’ Nico mumbled. She nodded and he headed to his bed room. 

Safe in his own privet room he fell onto his bed and groaned into his pillow. Life had never been easy for him. His mother dying when he was three, Bianca practically raising them when his farther and Persephone weren’t there. Hazel coming into his life and watching her be surrounded by the misery it brought. Bianca dying, his farther distancing himself, Hazel paying less and less attention to him, Persephone crumbling slowly. 

He stared at the ceiling for hours. He didn’t like how awake hi brain was when his body was exhausted. When he was finally drifting off to sleep he herd the front door crack open and closed. Hazel was home. He herd her footsteps walk right passed his room and herd her walk into her own room. 

It was surly later than nine by now which means she’d probably been with her boyfriend Frank. He was happy for her. That her life was turning out so perfect. He just wished that she didn’t have to forget him in the process. 

He imagined himself leaving home to go to a college and having a great boyfriend. It didn’t seem possible. But it was nice to dream.


	2. School work blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of switching between POV's in this chapter just bear with me

Nico’s POV

 

Nico had planned on sleeping in and skipping school. Persephone had put an end to that plan by more or less kicking him out of the apartment. After a healthy breakfast of course. Grumbling he walked down the stairs and out of the building. 

‘Mourning Percy.’ He jogged up to his neighbour who was leaving for school. ‘Hey man.’ He smiled. ‘You wanna ride to the station?’ Percy gestured to his car. An old beat up thing that Nico suspected didn’t have insurance. It probably wasn’t safe and the tiers looked a little baled but… it was Percy. 

‘Sure.’ He smiled hoping in. The car was messy inside and the check engine light was blinking. Nico didn’t care. He liked riding with Percy. ‘So, much on for today?’ Percy asked starting the car and pulling out into the street. 

‘No just school.’ Nico said almost spitefully. He really hated going to school. Percy snorted. ‘Don’t act like that’s a bad thing. I’d love to go back to having just school on my list of things to do today. I have school, my job at the café, my job at the diner and then I have to go shopping for groceries. Plus I have to do it all in time to go visit my mother.’ Percy sounded so stressed. 

Nico wondered how he always managed to keep his optimistic view in life. Always have that smile and that hopeful gleam in his eyes. Not to mention he was probably the nicest person Nico had ever met. 

With the annoying exception of, Will Solace who was a part of every school club. The golden boy properly help orphans after school or something but he would never be anything compared to Percy.

Sure it was easy to be happy all the time when nothing bad had ever happened to you. But Percy had been through so much and still managed to ware that goofy smile and crack a joke. 

‘Your stop sure.’ Percy pulled up and smiled at Nico. ‘Thanks Percy.’ Nico reluctantly got out of the car and waved as it pulled away. Sighed he joined the crowd pooling into the subway.

 

Will’s POV

 

Will was at school early. He always was. But not for the reason people thought. He wasn’t some big nerd who needed to be on time so he could study before class.

He just needed to get away from his home. His parents had been fighting again last night and he’d rather get out before they state up again for the day.

No one knew the kind of family he had. They didn’t know how controlling hi step dad was. It was easier to let them think he was up tight for never inviting people over, that he was privet for never discussing his family.

Really he just didn’t want them to know that he’d been tossed aside. His parents had gotten a divorced when he was two. His mother got remarried when he was eight, to this asshole guy.   
But will didn’t let this crap stop him from doing what he wanted to do. He was going to be a doctor and he was going to help people. He wasn’t going to abandon anyone. And to do that he had to finish school. So he was going to have perfect grades and a well-rounded resume. He was going to succeed in life. If only to rub it in his absent father’s face some day.

But his family was determined to make his life difficult. Always arguing with anther, always forgetting to feed him, never signing his forms for school. His mother was pregnant. She was going to have another baby. It was like she was starting over. Will was being ignored. 

But he had better things to focus on then weather they cared about him. For example right now he was sitting in the history class room staring at the clock. He was still very early. But he did this every mourning so it was nothing new.

Time passed slowly but after he’d been day dreaming the bell finally rang and the class began to pile in.

Mr burning starting righting notes on the board right away and will coped them down with haste. 

About fifteen minutes into the lesson the door opened and death himself stalked into the class room.

Death, also known as Nico di Angelo took a seat at the back of the room. Will scoffed rolling his eyes. He was so irresponsible. Was it really that hard to show up for class on time? It appeared to be for Nico. He was late every morning. It annoyed Will when people didn’t take their education seriously. How did they ever expect to make something of themselves if they weren’t even on time?

But nico was one of those kids, he supposed. The rebels, the slackers, the bad boys. The ones that played be their own rules. Why was he so important? Why did he think he could get a free ride? Heck he didn’t even do his speech on ancient Greece.

But did Mr Burner punish him? No! Just like how now Mr Burner ignored the fact that he was late and kept on teaching.

If will had been late, not that he ever was, he would have surely gotten detention. Just like if he didn’t do his work he’d be punished but Nico di Angelo was being held to different standers. 

It was frustrating to say the least.   
‘Alright everyone. Now that you’ve finished your speeches were going to start on the assignment. You’ll need to pick an aspect of life in ancient Greece and do a report on it.’ Mr Burner explained addressing the class. ‘It can be written or in poster form. You’ll need to do it in pairs.’ Everyone was excitedly whispering and picking their partner with their eyes when Mr Burner spoke again.

‘I’ll be picking the partners and the aspect you’ll be studying.’ He explained. The class moaned and groaned at not being allowed to pick their own partners but Mr Burner didn’t seem to care that half the room with death staring him. 

Picking up his notepad he began read down a list paring people with their partners and telling them what aspect of life they’ll be working on. 

‘Will Solace, you’ll be working on Greek myths.’ He said. Will smiled nodding. That was an easy topic. ‘And your partner will be Nico di Angelo.’ 

 

Nico’s POV

 

Nico looked up, his jaw agape. He hope he’d herd wrong. He was praying he’d herd wrong. But the way Will Solace was looking at him with the same look of horror told him it as true. They’d been paired together for the assignment. 

He was actually accepted to work with that happy-go-lucky idiot. 

‘You and your partner will be working on this for the next two weeks. Because we need to start our test revision you’ll have to work on the project outside of class. 

Nico supressed a groan. He’d have to associate with Will outside of school. They’d have to go to each other’s houses. 

Looking at the blond he could see he was about ass fond of the idea as Nico. Why did Mr Burner do this? This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have to do this! He didn’t want to do this!

The bell rang and everyone was scrambling around him to get out of the room and head to their next class. 

‘Will, Nico, come see me for a moment.’ Mr Burner called them up to his desk as the room emptied. 

The walked up glancing at one another as they did so. 

‘I know you’re both questioning my choice o pair you together. I don’t expect you two get fully get alone, or become lifelong friends. I just think it will be could for both of you to work together. Nico you need a passing grade on this or you’ll fail my class. Will you’re the most determined student I have and I’m sure you’ll be able to help him with this.’ Mr Burner explained the situation in a ‘my decision is final’ manor that made Nico’s blood boil. 

He was a very argumentative person. Unfortunately he was also a very polite and respectful person when it came to his elders and authority figures. So he simply bit his tong, balled his fists and started at his feet. 

 

Will’s POV

 

Why wasn’t he arguing? Will had been counting on Nico throwing a fit and arguing over the situation because he sure as hell couldn’t afford to act out, not with his perfect record. But Nico was famous for this kind of thing. Why wasn’t he arguing?

‘Have I made myself clear?’ Mr Burner asked. 

Will gave one last hopeful glance Nico. But the brunet had remained submissive. Sighing in defeat will nodded. ‘Yes sir.’ Before leaving to go to his advanced math class. 

Nico trailed out after him heading to the remedial math class.

Will knew that’s the class the Italian had because Cecil was in that class and often told him about how Nico would fall asleep. Apparently Nico had a habit of talking in his sleep. 

Will was still fuming about needing to work with Nico for the rest of the day. He ranted about it to Lou Ellen all through math, complained to Cecil during lunch, and whined to Jake Mason in music. 

By the end of the day he was ready to slam his head in his locker. Mr Burner wanted him to practically carry Nico through this class. It wasn’t air because he was a good student he was suddenly responsible was the worst kid in the year level. He didn’t deserve to be punished!

 

Nico’s POV

 

Nico watched as Solace through his books into his bag. Freaking dork. Who took that many books home on a Friday? His bag was currently empty besides the old apple that had been in there for two terms. 

But he supposed Will was one of those people. The ones who studied all weekend when they weren’t with their many friends or working on that stupid tan. 

Nico really didn’t want to go over there. He didn’t want to talk to the boy he’d been hating from afar since freshman year. But Mr Burner was right. He would fail if he didn’t suck it up and endure two weeks of the Will Solace after school special. 

He needed to pass because he was not going to be held back. He was determined to get the fuck out of high school as soon as they handed him that diploma. 

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his aviators’ jacket he marched forward towards the sun AKA Will Solae.

 

Will’s POV

 

He closed his locker and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Nico di Angelo standing there. He was glaring but to Will’s relief he didn’t seem violent. 

‘Umm.’ The blond squeaked slowly putting on his extremely heavy backpack. Neither had said anything for what must have only been seconds but felt like hours to Will. He realised that Nico must be waiting for him to talk and so before he could stop himself he blurted out the first thing he was thinking. ‘You shouldn’t ware your bag like that. It’s bad for your back.’ He said. 

God that was stupid. He wanted to slap himself. Nico frowned glancing at that bag he had slung over his right shoulder with one strap. ‘Excuse me?’ he asked as if he couldn’t believe will had said that, or he thought Will was a moron. It was probably the ladder pf the two. 

Will coughed summoning up some courage. ‘It’s bad for you back to ware your bag like that.’ He explained timidly. Nico narrowed his eyes shaking his head. ‘I don’t care.’ He said bluntly. 

Will nodded bouncing on his heels. He was so nervous ad awkward. His mother once told him he was like a big long-limbed Dalmatian puppy when he was like this. Maybe she was right. Maybe he looked stupid. 

Nico seemed to be over this interaction and jumped straight to the point. ‘Listen Solace I’m not happy about this. I don’t like you and you don’t like me. Let’s just get this done and then we never have to talk to one another again.’ He said not even bothering top look will in the eyes.

Suddenly Will was over being nervous. Now he was angry. Where did he get off talking to people like this? If he’d just done his class work then they wouldn’t have been paiur3ed together.

Glaring at the smaller boy will nodded. ‘Couldn’t have said it better myself. But don’t think I’m going to pull you weight. We are partners on this. That means you do your shrew of the work.’ 

‘Deal.’ Nico muttered gruffly. ‘So when do you want to work on it?’ he asked. ‘Tomorrow.’ Will answered immediately. ‘The sooner we finish the better.’ 

Nico nodded. ‘So your place then?’ he questioned. Now that’s when Will lost his confidence. ‘No.’ he rushed put making Nico look at him curiously. ‘My parents won’t let me have guests over tomorrow.’ He lied. There was no way he was going to invite this guy over than have him tell the whole school about who his parent were fighting and how his mother didn’t give a fuck about him. 

The brunet rolled his hi eyes. ‘Fine my place then. If you don’t mind coming to my neighbourhood.’ He smirked almost evilly. Will was hesitant to ask what was so bad about his neighbourhood. ‘Don’t wear anything you’re too attached to. You’re an easy target if anyone wants to jump you.’ He explained and will gulped.

‘Where do you live?’ he asked cautiously. Nico pulled a black marker from his pocket and before the blond cold stop him, wrote his address and Wills pam. 

The blue eyed boy pulled away. ‘You’re going to give me ink poisoning!’ he exclaimed. ‘One can only hope.’ Nico sighed turning on his heels and walking away into the crowd of students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review please:)


	3. School work blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there a lot of switching between POV's in this chapter just bear with me

Nico’s POV

 

Nico had planned on sleeping in and skipping school. Persephone had put an end to that plan by more or less kicking him out of the apartment. After a healthy breakfast of course. Grumbling he walked down the stairs and out of the building. 

‘Mourning Percy.’ He jogged up to his neighbour who was leaving for school. ‘Hey man.’ He smiled. ‘You wanna ride to the station?’ Percy gestured to his car. An old beat up thing that Nico suspected didn’t have insurance. It probably wasn’t safe and the tiers looked a little baled but… it was Percy. 

‘Sure.’ He smiled hoping in. The car was messy inside and the check engine light was blinking. Nico didn’t care. He liked riding with Percy. ‘So, much on for today?’ Percy asked starting the car and pulling out into the street. 

‘No just school.’ Nico said almost spitefully. He really hated going to school. Percy snorted. ‘Don’t act like that’s a bad thing. I’d love to go back to having just school on my list of things to do today. I have school, my job at the café, my job at the diner and then I have to go shopping for groceries. Plus I have to do it all in time to go visit my mother.’ Percy sounded so stressed. 

Nico wondered how he always managed to keep his optimistic view in life. Always have that smile and that hopeful gleam in his eyes. Not to mention he was probably the nicest person Nico had ever met. 

With the annoying exception of, Will Solace who was a part of every school club. The golden boy properly help orphans after school or something but he would never be anything compared to Percy.

Sure it was easy to be happy all the time when nothing bad had ever happened to you. But Percy had been through so much and still managed to ware that goofy smile and crack a joke. 

‘Your stop sure.’ Percy pulled up and smiled at Nico. ‘Thanks Percy.’ Nico reluctantly got out of the car and waved as it pulled away. Sighed he joined the crowd pooling into the subway.

 

Will’s POV

 

Will was at school early. He always was. But not for the reason people thought. He wasn’t some big nerd who needed to be on time so he could study before class.

He just needed to get away from his home. His parents had been fighting again last night and he’d rather get out before they state up again for the day.

No one knew the kind of family he had. They didn’t know how controlling hi step dad was. It was easier to let them think he was up tight for never inviting people over, that he was privet for never discussing his family.

Really he just didn’t want them to know that he’d been tossed aside. His parents had gotten a divorced when he was two. His mother got remarried when he was eight, to this asshole guy.   
But will didn’t let this crap stop him from doing what he wanted to do. He was going to be a doctor and he was going to help people. He wasn’t going to abandon anyone. And to do that he had to finish school. So he was going to have perfect grades and a well-rounded resume. He was going to succeed in life. If only to rub it in his absent father’s face some day.

But his family was determined to make his life difficult. Always arguing with anther, always forgetting to feed him, never signing his forms for school. His mother was pregnant. She was going to have another baby. It was like she was starting over. Will was being ignored. 

But he had better things to focus on then weather they cared about him. For example right now he was sitting in the history class room staring at the clock. He was still very early. But he did this every mourning so it was nothing new.

Time passed slowly but after he’d been day dreaming the bell finally rang and the class began to pile in.

Mr burning starting righting notes on the board right away and will coped them down with haste. 

About fifteen minutes into the lesson the door opened and death himself stalked into the class room.

Death, also known as Nico di Angelo took a seat at the back of the room. Will scoffed rolling his eyes. He was so irresponsible. Was it really that hard to show up for class on time? It appeared to be for Nico. He was late every morning. It annoyed Will when people didn’t take their education seriously. How did they ever expect to make something of themselves if they weren’t even on time?

But nico was one of those kids, he supposed. The rebels, the slackers, the bad boys. The ones that played be their own rules. Why was he so important? Why did he think he could get a free ride? Heck he didn’t even do his speech on ancient Greece.

But did Mr Burner punish him? No! Just like how now Mr Burner ignored the fact that he was late and kept on teaching.

If will had been late, not that he ever was, he would have surely gotten detention. Just like if he didn’t do his work he’d be punished but Nico di Angelo was being held to different standers. 

It was frustrating to say the least.   
‘Alright everyone. Now that you’ve finished your speeches were going to start on the assignment. You’ll need to pick an aspect of life in ancient Greece and do a report on it.’ Mr Burner explained addressing the class. ‘It can be written or in poster form. You’ll need to do it in pairs.’ Everyone was excitedly whispering and picking their partner with their eyes when Mr Burner spoke again.

‘I’ll be picking the partners and the aspect you’ll be studying.’ He explained. The class moaned and groaned at not being allowed to pick their own partners but Mr Burner didn’t seem to care that half the room with death staring him. 

Picking up his notepad he began read down a list paring people with their partners and telling them what aspect of life they’ll be working on. 

‘Will Solace, you’ll be working on Greek myths.’ He said. Will smiled nodding. That was an easy topic. ‘And your partner will be Nico di Angelo.’ 

 

Nico’s POV

 

Nico looked up, his jaw agape. He hope he’d herd wrong. He was praying he’d herd wrong. But the way Will Solace was looking at him with the same look of horror told him it as true. They’d been paired together for the assignment. 

He was actually accepted to work with that happy-go-lucky idiot. 

‘You and your partner will be working on this for the next two weeks. Because we need to start our test revision you’ll have to work on the project outside of class. 

Nico supressed a groan. He’d have to associate with Will outside of school. They’d have to go to each other’s houses. 

Looking at the blond he could see he was about ass fond of the idea as Nico. Why did Mr Burner do this? This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have to do this! He didn’t want to do this!

The bell rang and everyone was scrambling around him to get out of the room and head to their next class. 

‘Will, Nico, come see me for a moment.’ Mr Burner called them up to his desk as the room emptied. 

The walked up glancing at one another as they did so. 

‘I know you’re both questioning my choice o pair you together. I don’t expect you two get fully get alone, or become lifelong friends. I just think it will be could for both of you to work together. Nico you need a passing grade on this or you’ll fail my class. Will you’re the most determined student I have and I’m sure you’ll be able to help him with this.’ Mr Burner explained the situation in a ‘my decision is final’ manor that made Nico’s blood boil. 

He was a very argumentative person. Unfortunately he was also a very polite and respectful person when it came to his elders and authority figures. So he simply bit his tong, balled his fists and started at his feet. 

 

Will’s POV

 

Why wasn’t he arguing? Will had been counting on Nico throwing a fit and arguing over the situation because he sure as hell couldn’t afford to act out, not with his perfect record. But Nico was famous for this kind of thing. Why wasn’t he arguing?

‘Have I made myself clear?’ Mr Burner asked. 

Will gave one last hopeful glance Nico. But the brunet had remained submissive. Sighing in defeat will nodded. ‘Yes sir.’ Before leaving to go to his advanced math class. 

Nico trailed out after him heading to the remedial math class.

Will knew that’s the class the Italian had because Cecil was in that class and often told him about how Nico would fall asleep. Apparently Nico had a habit of talking in his sleep. 

Will was still fuming about needing to work with Nico for the rest of the day. He ranted about it to Lou Ellen all through math, complained to Cecil during lunch, and whined to Jake Mason in music. 

By the end of the day he was ready to slam his head in his locker. Mr Burner wanted him to practically carry Nico through this class. It wasn’t air because he was a good student he was suddenly responsible was the worst kid in the year level. He didn’t deserve to be punished!

 

Nico’s POV

 

Nico watched as Solace through his books into his bag. Freaking dork. Who took that many books home on a Friday? His bag was currently empty besides the old apple that had been in there for two terms. 

But he supposed Will was one of those people. The ones who studied all weekend when they weren’t with their many friends or working on that stupid tan. 

Nico really didn’t want to go over there. He didn’t want to talk to the boy he’d been hating from afar since freshman year. But Mr Burner was right. He would fail if he didn’t suck it up and endure two weeks of the Will Solace after school special. 

He needed to pass because he was not going to be held back. He was determined to get the fuck out of high school as soon as they handed him that diploma. 

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his aviators’ jacket he marched forward towards the sun AKA Will Solae.

 

Will’s POV

 

He closed his locker and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Nico di Angelo standing there. He was glaring but to Will’s relief he didn’t seem violent. 

‘Umm.’ The blond squeaked slowly putting on his extremely heavy backpack. Neither had said anything for what must have only been seconds but felt like hours to Will. He realised that Nico must be waiting for him to talk and so before he could stop himself he blurted out the first thing he was thinking. ‘You shouldn’t ware your bag like that. It’s bad for your back.’ He said. 

God that was stupid. He wanted to slap himself. Nico frowned glancing at that bag he had slung over his right shoulder with one strap. ‘Excuse me?’ he asked as if he couldn’t believe will had said that, or he thought Will was a moron. It was probably the ladder pf the two. 

Will coughed summoning up some courage. ‘It’s bad for you back to ware your bag like that.’ He explained timidly. Nico narrowed his eyes shaking his head. ‘I don’t care.’ He said bluntly. 

Will nodded bouncing on his heels. He was so nervous ad awkward. His mother once told him he was like a big long-limbed Dalmatian puppy when he was like this. Maybe she was right. Maybe he looked stupid. 

Nico seemed to be over this interaction and jumped straight to the point. ‘Listen Solace I’m not happy about this. I don’t like you and you don’t like me. Let’s just get this done and then we never have to talk to one another again.’ He said not even bothering top look will in the eyes.

Suddenly Will was over being nervous. Now he was angry. Where did he get off talking to people like this? If he’d just done his class work then they wouldn’t have been paiur3ed together.

Glaring at the smaller boy will nodded. ‘Couldn’t have said it better myself. But don’t think I’m going to pull you weight. We are partners on this. That means you do your shrew of the work.’ 

‘Deal.’ Nico muttered gruffly. ‘So when do you want to work on it?’ he asked. ‘Tomorrow.’ Will answered immediately. ‘The sooner we finish the better.’ 

Nico nodded. ‘So your place then?’ he questioned. Now that’s when Will lost his confidence. ‘No.’ he rushed put making Nico look at him curiously. ‘My parents won’t let me have guests over tomorrow.’ He lied. There was no way he was going to invite this guy over than have him tell the whole school about who his parent were fighting and how his mother didn’t give a fuck about him. 

The brunet rolled his hi eyes. ‘Fine my place then. If you don’t mind coming to my neighbourhood.’ He smirked almost evilly. Will was hesitant to ask what was so bad about his neighbourhood. ‘Don’t wear anything you’re too attached to. You’re an easy target if anyone wants to jump you.’ He explained and will gulped.

‘Where do you live?’ he asked cautiously. Nico pulled a black marker from his pocket and before the blond cold stop him, wrote his address and Wills pam. 

The blue eyed boy pulled away. ‘You’re going to give me ink poisoning!’ he exclaimed. ‘One can only hope.’ Nico sighed turning on his heels and walking away into the crowd of students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review please:)


	4. Nico's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because I've been busy but holidays have started so I can right lots more

Will’s POV 

Will avoided touching strangers as he sat down on the subway train. He was on his way to Nico’s place although he wasn’t sure if he was too early or not.

The boys hadn’t agreed on a time and he didn’t know if Nico would even be awake.

So he waited until lunch time to head out and travel to the other side of New York. He stared down at the faded writing on the pam of his hand and desperately hoped this wasn’t a fake address. If that tiny jerk had sent him on a wild goose chase he would do everything in his power to have the brat fail school. Even if it was against is morals. 

The subway pulled up to his stop and he followed to flow of the crowd out and up onto the street. This neighbourhood did not look clean. It was the kind of place people got shot and the cops were too scared to come to. He’d only walked a few feet when he passed the third homeless man. This one held out a hat in his direction. 

The hat had what seemed to be spare change and… oh dare god there was a needle in that hat! Yelping he sprinted away from the junky as fast as his feet would carry him. 

If there was one thing will had learned from studying medicine in his free time it was that dirty needles on the street were something to fare. He was still running when balled over a man at top speed sending both of then hurtling onto the side walk.

‘Sorry sir.’ He groaned rubbing his head as he sat up. ‘It’s cool.’ The guy said walking over and holding out is hand. Will looked up at him. He had black hair, tan skin, a kind smile and the brightest sea green eyes Will had ever seen. 

Will accepted his outstretched hand and the guy helped him up. ‘You have Nico’s address written on your hand.’ The young man observed Will’s pam. The blond pulled away cautiously. 

‘Umm yeah. Do you know where it is?’ he asked nervously. It was common sense not to talk to strangers. Especially in a place like this but Will was lost and this guy knew who Nico was. . ‘He lives across the street.’ The man pointed. 

Sure enough there was apartment bloke thirteen. ‘Oh, thanks.’ Will sighed so relieved. ‘Hey no problem. Why are you looking for Nico?’ The guy asked looking Will up and down as if sizing him up.   
‘We go to school together.’ Will squeaked out glancing over at Nico’s building. ‘Really? Nico doesn’t have many friends over.’ The guy commented thoughtfully. 

Will was going the correct the stranger and point at that they were not friends but decide it probably wasn’t worth it. 

‘Yeah, umm so I’m going to go.’ Will mumbled slowly walking backwards. The guy chuckled nodded. ‘You be careful around here though kid, you’ll get jumped looking the way you do. Tell Nico I said hey.’ 

‘Sure thing.’ Will promised before crossing the street. He walked into the shabby looking apartment building and began climbing the stairs after the third cockroach he’d seen he was ready to give up and go home but thinking about getting back on that subway was even worse so he kept going. 

Then reached Nico’s door once again checking the faded righting on his palm. After taking several deep breaths he knocked on the door exactly tree times.

For a few moments nothing happened. Maybe he wasn’t home. Will wanted so badly to leave and he was about to but the door opened. A women stood before him with narrowed eyes. 

She was beautiful. Her skin was dark her eyes were green. Her curly brown hair was in a bun that seemed to be tied up using flowers and vies. She was wearing an elegant floral dress that completed her perfectly. 

For a minuet Will was sure he’d gotten the wrong place. This women could not be related to Nico. Still, he’d come this far. ‘I’m sorry but does Nico di Angelo live here?’ He asked politely. The women, who had her nose turned up at him, sighed. ‘Yes.’ 

There was a long pause as the women glared at him. He coughed awkwardly. ‘I’m Will Solace. Nico and I go to school together. I’m here because we have a project to work on.’ He explained.

The women rolled her eyes. ‘Come in.’ she stepped aside letting a Will walk inside. 

The house was not at all what he’d expected. Knowing Nico he thought of skulls and death. But this place was downright cheery. The living room was full of natural light and vases of flowers were on ever flat surface. From what he could see the kitchen was modern and clean. The whole environment was calming and peaceful. The opposite of Nico. Will walked into the centre of the living room and glanced out the window onto the terrace. It was like a secret garden two stories up. 

‘Nico!’ the women called out startling Will out of his thoughts. ‘Nico!’ she repeated louder. ‘What!’ Nico growled swinging his bedroom door open and marching out. He looked like death as always. ‘A kid from school is here.’ The woman gestured to Will before walking into the kitchen.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ Nico asked rubbing his eyes like he’d just woken up even though it was almost two o’clock. Will frowned holding out is hand to show him the address he’d scribbled down. ‘We agreed to work on the project today.’ He remind him sternly. 

Nico seemed to be thinking this over. ‘Right whatever. Umm we can work in my room so you don’t piss off Persephone.’ He finally said leading Will into his room.

Now this was more what he’d thought the house would look like. Dark and somewhat messy. Thick black curtains covered the window letting only small beams of lights in. There was a desk and a bookshelf in one corner and his chest of draws were open with clothes spewing out of them. He had a double be with, you guessed it, black sheets on it. The room felt depressing. Like it was where he balled up all his sadness.

Will frowned standing in the doorway while Nico went and sat on his bed. Will felt stupid just standing in the doorway but he wasn’t sure what to do. Nico glanced up at him from the book he’d opened. ‘Are you gonna come in or what?’ he asked. 

Will nodded scrambling inside taking a seat at the desk. And as he was clearing a space for his laptop and all his books, he found what might have been the only happy looking thing in the room.

It was a photo of a much younger Nico. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, his skin was actually tan, he was beaming so brightly Will questioned whether this was actually Nico or not. He was standing between two girls. One looked around his age, she had dark skin, caramel curls and golden eyes. She was hugging Nico who was around her height and she seemed almost as happy as the young version of, Nico that her arms were around. On the other side of Nico was a girl who looked older ten the children. She seemed to have Nico’s family resemblance as the two looked very much the same. She didn’t look focused, almost like se was only smiling because the photographer had told her to. Her eyes were empty of the joy that Nico and the other girl shared. 

‘Who are these girls?’ Will found himself asking before he could stop himself. When he looked up he could tell by the look on Nico’s face that he shouldn’t have asked.

‘None of your business!’ Nico snapped more harshly than Will had expected. Even He looked surprised at his own words. After few moments silence he sighed running his hand through his hair. ‘Sorry.’ He muttered. 

Will couldn’t help but feel a sudden pang in his heart. He’d clearly touched a nerve by bring up these girls. He hadn’t meant to upset the other boy. 

‘It’s ok. I was just being nosey.’ He chuckled, thought nothing was funny. ‘No.’ Nico mumbled ‘I was being stupid. That’s my Half-sister Hazel hugging me.’ He explained. ‘And the other girl?’ Will quirked a brow. Nico looked down at the floor his brows knitting together. ‘That’s my sister Bianca. She’s dead.’   
Will gasped bring a hand to is face. ‘I’m so sorry.’ He exclaimed. ‘It’s ok. It happened years ago. I’m over it.’ Nico said.

Will shook his head taking a deep breath. ‘You don’t have to get over it.’ The blond told him. Nico looked up at him his eyes growing curious. Will scratched the back of his neck. ‘It’s just my older brother Michael, he died when I was eight so, and yeah I know what it feels like.’ Will had never talked to anyone about his late half-brother Michael Yew. Then again he’d never met someone his age who’d lost a sibling. He knew what it was like, he could also tell that nico was far from over it. 

‘It’s ok to be sad Nico, as long as you don’t let it change who you are.’ Will explained. 

Nico seemed to actually be thinking about these words. Then he shook his head and turned back to Will. ‘Are we going to work on this? The faster we finish the faster we get out of each other hair, right?’ he said. 

‘Right.’ Will mumbled looking back down at the younger happier Nico in the photograph. What happened to that little boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad Bianca story and now I've thrown Michael Yew into the mix

**Author's Note:**

> in case some things weren't clear,
> 
> they live in New York  
> Nico and Will are in there last year of high school  
> no one knows Nico is gay
> 
> please review


End file.
